Until Dawn
Until Dawn 'is the twenty-eighth case of ''Criminal Case, being the twenty-eighth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the twenty-eighth case overall. It takes place in Oceania as the penultimate case of the district. Plot After saving Berrini, the team arrive here to follow and capture Dragon Eye, who was returning to Townsville to return to the remains of one of their early ships, unfortunately sunk by the Chinese military. Chief Alvarez advises Kassim and the player to equip swimming gear, as no one can survive that long that deep underwater. They dive underwater, with Chief Alvarez waiting above water for results. However, when deep in the deep blue sea, they discover the body of famous activist Faith Matthews, shot in the head with her ankle tied down to a cinder block. Endar examined the cadaver and said that the cause of death was the gunshot to the head, the cinder block stunt simply a repercussion in case she didn't die right away. They investigate the sea as well as a nearby park the victim was protesting gun rights in, suspecting one of the protesters Rachel White who was texting the victim about her paranoia, Japanese tourist Angela Thak, last met in Greece, who seemed neutral on the matter and was happy on seeing the player again, and yakuza Milo Kumar, whose recruiting techniques in Fiji were exposed by the victim in her column in the newspaper. While Kassim was mad that this murder has forced them to stray away from catching Dragon Eye, Jolette contacts them, saying that while further analyzing Faith's phone, she found out that the victim had a meeting with the King of the Heavenly World at a shady bar! They arrive at the bar that Faith and the King were supposed to meet at, the King there surprisingly alone. They ask him why he was meant to meet the victim at such an unnatural location. He explained that ever since she murdered the spy in Mali, one of his generals, Dragon Eye, explained that she could be a valuable asset for the Heavenly Order. He approached her cell in Africa and offered her a ticket to get out of prison if she gets information on many things around the world, one being the remnants of the survivors from the Antarctica expedition. He was supposed to meet her here to talk about her information and her bail. After the King left to go get another drink, Kassim realized that if they solve Faith's murder, they can finally discover the true identity of Dragon Eye. They continue investigating, suspecting lieutenant Noah Scott, who was also met on the island in Fiji, who was here to protect the King. Kassim and the player also discovered the handgun used to shoot Faith in the head in a cage, hidden in a trash can. After Kassim gets excited and focused to solve the activist's murder, Milo approaches them in a timely manner, saying that Rachel's attempting to torch the bar down to the ground with molotovs. They arrive at the bar, seeing Rachel and other nameless folk gripping molotovs and shouting at the bar. Camila arrives with Kassim and the player, telling the crowd to calm down or they will have to take action. Rachel explains that if the bar didn't exist, Faith would still be alive. She explained that ever since Faith was bailed out of prison, Faith built a following, one of them being Rachel. They start to get closer, eventually starting to date. However, while their adventures in Oceania, she seemed more fragmented and distant, always visiting that bar. The night she left to the bar and never came back, she knew that that bar was the death of her, and she should've stopped while she was ahead. After calming down the protesters at the bar, Kassim and the player pushed forward and continued investigating before incriminating Lieutenant Scott for the murder. The lieutenant saluted the duo before Kassim confronts him with the evidence. He denied everything, saying that he would not taint his reputation in the Heavenly Guard. After a few minutes of pressure, Noah sighed and said that she had too much power. When she was released by the King himself, he felt like he trusted her more than him. While she put up a facade that she was strongly against the Heavenly Guard and their unethical acts of violence, she secretly was a spy for the Heavenly Guard and seduced people against the Heavenly Guard and murdered them. He was even disgusted that Faith carried the King's child in secret. Angered that the King enlisted her with so much trust and him so little, he met Faith in a bar and pressured her into drinking until she was fully intoxicated. Then, he picked her up and went out near the sunken ship's area and tied her ankle to a cinder block before shooting her in the head and kicking her in the water to drown. He chose to kick her next to the sunken ship because it showed her who really had more power in the end. Judge Moreau was disgusted at Lieutenant Scott's motive and sentenced him to life in prison, shaming him of his actions. After the trial, Kassim tells the player that it's time to uncover the identity as Dragon Eye, before being approached by Princess Aphrodite, saying that she wants to help. Kassim was shocked by one of the members of one of the most powerful pantheons in the world wanting to help them, and she explained that she's seen how tyrannical her father is, how spoiled and powerful her mother is, how malicious her brother is, and that she wants to actually make the world a better world by peace instead of senseless violence. She volunteers to join them in their search in the identification of Dragon Eye. All three of them equip scuba gears and head down to the sunken ship, discovering a plaque covered in algae. The player cleans the plaque, revealing that Dragon Eye led the expedition of one hundred sailors before one of the sailors purposely guided the unnamed captain into Chinese waters, causing them to be shot down. The princess then explains that Dragon Eye was the only member who found out about this sabotage, and proceeded to get into a fist fight, the corrupted sailor winning and successfully shooting Dragon Eye in the eye before escaping through a life raft. She then remembers that her father recognized Dragon Eye as a survivor of the shipwreck and crowned them as one of the three fearless generals of the Heavenly World. After learning his origins, resistance spy Saduo Jabari rushes in a panic. He ran in, panting, saying that the King is hosting a speech at the bar to his most devout followers, rendering them unable to enter. They wait for the rant is done, and they discover a broken camera and extract the recording. Jolette successfully restores the recording, revealing that the King was thanking his followers for successful cooperation from the first two stages of their complete takeover, and that Stage Three will be going into effect somewhere else by the second general, Spider Lily. However, he explains that sinners will be punished, and that a certain someone will be executed by Dragon Eye himself. If anyone intervenes, they will be considered an enemy to the New Heavenly Order. He explains that while their death will be announced to the public, the execution will be in a private place to ensure safety of all of his followers. Princess Aphrodite mentions that her father usually locates executions in battle locations where they won to represent their power. They investigate the central park and discover an antique musket on a statue, signaling Dragon Eye's first ever win as the main general in Papa New Guinea against the Russian military for territory. Aphrodite and Saduo nod and say that they will be heading to Papa New Guinea to aid them in their investigation. After a pep talk from the perky Chloe, the team prepare to catch the true identity of Dragon Eye in Papa New Guinea. Summary Victim * '''Faith Matthews (found shot in the head and tied to a cinder block) Murder Weapon * Handgun Killer * Noah Scott Suspects Profile * This suspect goes scuba diving Appearance * This suspect wears a lapel pin Profile * This suspect goes scuba diving * This suspect is right handed * This suspect worships Bastet Appearance * This suspect wears a lapel pin Profile * This suspect goes scuba diving * This suspect is right handed * This suspect worships Bastet Profile * This suspect goes scuba diving * This suspect is right handed * This suspect worships Bastet Profile * This suspect goes scuba diving * This suspect is right handed * This suspect worships Bastet Appearance * This suspect wears a lapel pin Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer goes scuba diving. *The killer is right handed. *The killer worships Bastet. *The killer wears a lapel pin. *The killer weighs more than 150 pounds. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Deep Sea. (Clues: Victim's Body, Waterproof Phone, Oxygen Tank; Victim Identified: Faith Matthews) * Examine Waterproof Phone. (New Suspect: Rachel White) * Speak to Rachel about knowing the victim. (New Crime Scene: Central Park) * Examine Oxygen Tank. (Clues: Nail Fiber) * Investigate Central Park. (Clues: Plush, Faded Newspaper) * Examine Plush. (New Suspect: Angela Thak) * Talk to Angela about the victim. * Examine Faded Newspaper. (New Suspect: Milo Kumar) * Interrogate Milo about being exposed by the victim. * Analyze Nail Fiber. (9:00:00; Result: The killer goes scuba diving) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer is right handed) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Speak to the King about knowing the victim. (Result: Thanatos is right handed; New Crime Scene: Shady Bar) * Investigate Shady Bar. (Clues: Revolver, Old Frame) * Examine Revolver. (Result: Serial ID) * Analyze Serial ID. (3:00:00; New Suspect: Noah Scott) * Talk to Noah about leaving his gun on the crime scene. (Result: Noah goes scuba diving and is right handed) * Examine Old Frame. (Result: Milo and the Victim) * Interrogate Milo about knowing the victim. (Result: Milo is right handed; New Crime Scene: Protest Stage) * Examine Protest Stage. (Clues: Angela's Purse, Trash Can) * Examine Angela's Purse. (Result: Note) * Speak to Angela about the victim threatening her. (Result: Angela goes scuba diving and is right handed) * Examine Trash Can. (Clues: Cage; Murder Weapon Identified: Handgun) * Analyze Cage. (6:00:00; Result: The killer worships Bastet) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * See why Rachel wants to burn down the bar. (Result: Rachel goes scuba diving; New Crime Scene: Glass Garden) * Investigate Glass Garden. (Clues: Certificate, Victim's Backpack, Cake) * Examine Certificate. (Result: Noah's Certificate) * Interrogate Noah and learn about his origins. (Clues: Noah worships Bastet, Thanatos goes scuba diving and worships Bastet) * Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Angela's Ring) * See why the victim robbed Angela. (Result: Angela worships Bastet) * Examine Cake. (Result: Victim's Note) * See why the victim hid a note for Milo. (Result: Milo goes scuba diving and worships Bastet) * Investigate Sunken Ship. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed; Clues: Handgun Grip, Snorkel) * Examine Handgun Grip. (Result: Pin Oil) * Examine Snorkel. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Pin Oil. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears a lapel pin) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Result: The killer weighs more than 150 pounds) * Arrest the killer now * Move on to Eye of the Beholder (5/6). Eye of the Beholder (5/6) * See why the Princess wants to help us. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Sunken Ship. (Clues: Plaque) * Examine Plaque. (Result: Dragon Eye's Ship) * Interrogate Saduo what has him worked up. * Investigate Bar. (Clues: Broken Camera) * Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Film) * Analyze Film. (6:00:00; Result: Recording) * Ask the Princess about the execution. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Central Park. (Clues: Faded Musket) * Examine Faded Musket. (Result: Papa New Guinea; Reward: Redcoat) * Move on to a new case now!